


In Bloom

by CODE717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Seokmin buys Jisoo flowers, chocolates, a teddy bear and a ring.





	

Seokmin woke up with a smile on his face. He had a good dream. Today will be a good day. He stepped out of his house in a warm lavender sweater, cream coat and denim jeans. He wore his favorite white sneakers. The autumn chill is slowly creeping up. He stopped by a coffee shop to start his day. Caffeine is a must.

“Good morning Seokmin.” A man with jet black hair and round specs greeted him at the counter.

“Good morning Wonwoo.” Seokmin greeted back as he handed him his card.

“You seem to have woken up on the right side of the bed. The usual?” Wonwoo took his card and punched in Seokmin’s order which is the same as yesterday, last week and last month.

“Yeah. Today is a special day.” Seokmin answered as he looked at the slices of cakes on display. Wonwoo turned to look at the calendar hanging on the wall and he lets out a small smile. He worked on Seokmin’s order while the latter sat on one of the high chairs near the counter.

“Here. Mocha Frappucino with lots of whipped cream and my special sub for your special day.” Wonwoo placed Seokmin’s order in front of him. There were not much people so he could indulge Seokmin with a few minutes or so. “How have you been?” Wonwoo asked.

“You see me everyday Wonwoo.” Seokmin said as he took a sip of his drink. “Yours is my favorite.” Seokmin said as he looked at Wonwoo and grabbed his sandwich. 

“Don’t let Lee Chan hear you.” Wonwoo leaned in and whispered. “So, what are your plans for today? It’s a little late for you to go to your office.” Wonwoo said as he looked at his wristwatch.

“Planning something big today.” Seokmin said as he continued to chew. “Do you know anyone in town who makes awesome bouquets?” Seokmin moved in town a year ago. He often asks Wonwoo for the best places in town.

“I know someone… their store is just beside Seungkwan’s bakeshop.” Wonwoo said. The bell rang signalling a customer came in. “I have to go.” Seokmin gave him a nod as he finished his sandwich.

He stepped out of the coffee shop and looked at his wristwatch. He was running a little late. He jogged towards the sweet shop but stopped short as he caught sight of cute teddy bear on display. He went inside the store.

“Good morning sir. I am Hoshi. How may I help you today?” A man greeted Seokmin brightly. He had slanted eyes that disappears into lines when he smiles. He had blond hair. “Are you looking for a gift for your girlfriend?”

“It’s for my boyfriend actually. I am taking this one.” Seokmin said as he grabbed a brown teddy bear dressed in a navy blue sailor suit. Hoshi took the teddy bear and wrapped it up neatly. “I hope he likes it.” Hoshi said as he handed the pink paper bag to Seokmin. 

“I hope so too.” Seokmin replied with a smile. He stepped out of the store. He went over the sweet shop.

“Hey Jun. I’m here to pick up my order.” Seokmin said as he entered the shop. He looked at his watch. He needed to hurry up if he wanted to catch the bus. 

“Oh… good morning Seokmin… wait I’m sure it’s here somewhere...” Jun was looking over some piles on the side. 

“Where’s Minghao?” Seokmin asked as he didn’t see Jun brightly colored hair assistant.

“He’s running a little late.” Jun replied as he handed Seokmin his box of chocolates.

“Someone special?” Jun asked as he wrapped it up for Seokmin. “You and I should sit down for some coffee sometime.”

“Very special. We should. Wonwoo would like it.” Seokmin replied as he took the box.

“I hope it goes well.” Jun yelled before he left the shop.

“I hope so too.” Seokmin whispered to himself. A bag in both hands he heads over the jewellry store just across the street.

“You’re late.” The man at the counter with pink hair said as soon as Seokmin stepped into the store.

“I know Jihoon.” Seokmin said as he placed his gifts on the counter.

“Are you sure about this?” Jihoon said as he took a box from the shelf and placed it in front of Seokmin. “I mean… don’t you want something nicer? Fancier? Probably with bigger stones?”

“It’s for my boyfriend. I don’t think he’d like bigger stones. He plays the guitar so… no I don’t think he’d want a more elaborate ring.” Seokmin looked over the simple silver ring and reads the engraving, “ _Then, now and always_.”.

Jihoon placed the ring in a velvet box and handed it over to Seokmin. “I hope he says yes.”

Seokmin took the box and placed it in his pocket. “I hope so too.” Seokmin picked up his things and headed over to the flower shop Wonwoo told him.

“Hello. My friend told me that you make awesome bouquets.” Seokmin said as he saw a tall man tending to some succulents.

“I’m not sure about awesome but… we make bouquets. My name is Mingyu.” The tall man said as he faced Seokmin. “Based from the teddy bear and chocolates. For your girlfriend? What’s the occasion?”

“Boyfriend. I… I have a ring.” Seokmin said as he placed his things on the side.

“Roses are common.” Mingyu said. “... but do you have anything in mind?”

“Lavender roses.” Seokmin said as he looked at the flowers.

“Love at first sight?” Mingyu asked as he picked up the lavender roses, violets, chamomiles, purple orchids, baby’s breath and some green foliage.

“Yes.” Seokmin looked at the flowers. Mingyu began arranging them.

“What is he like?” Mingyu asked as he snipped a few stems and leaves.

“He’s amazing. He loves a lot of things. He smiles softly and a lot. He’s home.” Seokmin answered as he continued to watch Mingyu.

“How’d you met him?” Mingyu continued to work on the flowers. He choose a shade of pink for the wrapping.

“At the bus stop… it was raining.” Seokmin answered.

“Well, I hope that it goes well.” Mingyu said as he handed Seokmin the bouquet. 

“How much?” Seokmin asked as he took his wallet from his pocket.

Mingyu waved him off. “It’s free… just tell me who told you about my shop.” 

“It’s Wonwoo from the coffee shop a few blocks from here.”

“Oh.” Mingyu smiled at him. “Good luck.”

Seokmin stepped out of the flower shop. He looked at the things he was carrying, chocolates, flowers and a ring, he even got a teddy bear. He got on the bus. He was able to catch his trip.

The sun was setting when he reached the place. It was quiet and peaceful overlooking the city.

“Seungkwan just told me him and Vernon were planning on getting married.” Seokmin said as he chewed on the last piece of his croissant. Seungkwan makes the best in town. He was sitting in the grass, fallen leaves surrounding him. 

It’s been years but Seokmin still goes back to this place every year. This year however he had come with a ring he had long promised.

Jisoo would never say yes to a question Seokmin had long wanted to ask.

Because here lies Jisoo, the man he loved, loves and will love, gone and unmoving. No amount of flowers, chocolates and tears could bring him back.

“I miss you.” Seokmin said as he placed the bouquet of flowers, chocolates and ring on Jisoo’s headstone. The teddy bear he was going to give to the orphanage Jisoo loved.

_Even the prettiest flower will die one day, it’s nature’s way of teaching us that nothing lasts forever._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
